


Когда я сделал шаг и провалился в пропасть

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [3]
Category: Spread (2009)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Drama, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made Fandom Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, The Work is First in This Fandom (on AO3)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дружеские шалости иногда не совсем шалости и совсем не дружеские.





	Когда я сделал шаг и провалился в пропасть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/gifts).



Никки — по женщинам. Даже за деньги. Особенно за деньги. Поэтому когда Гарри застаёт его в своей постели, это не значит ничего, кроме того, что Никки слишком пьян или слишком устал, чтобы разбирать, которая из кроватей хозяйская, а на которой может переночевать он, пока удача снова не улыбнётся во все тридцать два тщательно отполированных дорогущим стоматологом зуба. И именно потому, что это ничего не значит, Гарри решается на мелкую шалость.

Кровать слишком узкая для двоих, и приходится прижаться вплотную, вытягиваясь рядом, обнять Никки поперёк груди, утыкаясь носом в затылок. Гарри горячо выдыхает, ероша пушистые пряди, и никак не ожидает, что Никки подастся назад, притираясь к его бёдрам, прильнёт всем телом, тихо, но разборчиво выдохнет его имя…

— Гарри…

Смущения нет, лишь лёгкая неловкость, появляющаяся, когда Никки, гибкий чёрт, разворачивается к нему лицом, касается сухими со сна губами щеки и спрашивает:

— Тебе не в падлу будет трахнуть шлюху по любви?

Гарри тут думал о смущении? Пфф! Раздражение — вот что поднимается в нём от этих слов.

— Решил наконец расплатиться натурой за ночлег, еду, кофе и использование стиралки? — мурлычет он в ответ Никки в губы, изо всех сил сохраняя ласковый тон, несмотря на кипящую внутри смесь гнева и веселья.

— А хотя бы и так. — Никки не улыбается, прекрасно зная, что на Гарри его улыбки не действуют. — Или ты принимаешь только наличку?

Гарри целует его вместо ответа. Как ответ. И всё становится кристально чистым и понятным — как решение выпить стакан воды, когда хочется пить. Неизбежно. Бесповоротно… Потому что Никки целует его в ответ: влажно, кисло, царапая потрескавшимися губами и свежим сколом на клыке. Этот идиот ещё и подраться где-то успел.

Они не торопятся, но всё равно это происходит слишком быстро. Ещё вчера Гарри думал, что никогда, ещё несколько минут назад думал, что это лишь шалость, а сейчас… Сейчас он никак не может понять, как продержался столько времени, не чувствуя вкуса кожи Никки, как мог считать себя просто другом, если от одного только пьянящего выдоха в ухо член стал таким твёрдым, что можно орехи колоть.

— Гарри, — раскатисто мурлычет Никки, прижимая его член к своему; совершенно непонятно, когда они успели стать голыми, потому что Гарри чувствует его всем телом, но отстраниться и проверить, куда делась одежда, просто невозможно.

Они едва двигаются, больше вжимаясь друг в друга, чем занимаясь сексом, но это лишь сильнее возбуждает, это более интимно, это гораздо глубже, чем просто секс.

Когда между ними становится мокро, Гарри не может сказать, что кто-то кончил первым, а кто-то продержался дольше. Не может сказать, что они сделали это одновременно. Он вообще не может говорить, потому что его рот занят поцелуем с Никки.

В душ они идут, так и не отлепившись друг от друга.

На следующий вечер Никки не приходит. Потом приезжает за сумкой с вещами. Они пьют пиво, обсуждают женщин и ближайшие планы. Всё возвращается на круги своя.

Кажется.


End file.
